1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a toothbrush having a body, which comprises a handle region, a head region and a neck region located between the handle region and the head region, and having functional elements which are arranged, at least in part, within the body and comprise an electrically operated functional unit and an electric supply device which has an energy store and is intended for the functional unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Such toothbrushes are known in principle. WO 99/63859 A1 describes a toothbrush in the case of which, according to one embodiment, an LED and a switching unit for switching the LED on and off are integrated in a toothbrush handle designed as a light guide, the switching unit comprising a battery, a flexible contact electrode and a flexible membrane. In the region of the membrane of the switching unit, the material of the toothbrush handle has a thin material layer formed over it in order to form a projecting region.
WO 00/07482 A1 concerns the detection of deposits on the teeth. A description is given of a toothbrush in which light-guiding elements are integrated. In this case, the light-guiding elements are integrated in the toothbrush head, which is produced, by injection molding, separately from the toothbrush handle and is then coupled to the toothbrush handle.
WO 99/59462 A1 likewise deals with the detection of deposits on the teeth. In this context, the document also describes a toothbrush with integrated light-guiding elements, although in this document the toothbrush merely plays a minor role.
WO 01/47392 A1 describes a toothbrush which is provided with means which make it possible to establish and monitor the tooth-brushing technique when using the toothbrush.
During the production of such toothbrushes the particular concern is for the functional elements arranged within the body to be positioned correctly and for reliable functioning to be ensured. Since such toothbrushes are mostly produced in large numbers, it is further intended for production to be possible within the framework of cost-effective and efficient mass production. Since, furthermore, the outer appearance of the toothbrush increasingly plays a not inconsiderable part in the decision-making process for buying a toothbrush, the greatest possible freedom of design in respect of the toothbrush is to be possible, and this has to be taken into account during the production of the toothbrush. It is not just a question here of creating an ergonomically advantageous toothbrush which is easy to hold; rather, it is also necessary for the toothbrush to be easy to use, to be capable of being held securely during use and to have a satisfactory surface with a pleasant feel, i.e. the intention is for the user simply to want to pick up the toothbrush.
The toothbrush production described in WO 01/58306 A1 involves comparatively high outlay since use is made of two separate half-shells in the case of which problems may arise in respect of the shells warping and thus of the accuracy of fit and the water-tightness. Furthermore, a plurality of injection molds or a plurality of different cavities are necessary for the shells, on the one hand, and the additionally necessary encapsulation, on the other hand. Moreover, the operation of fitting the functional elements is associated with relatively high outlay.
In the case of the production process described in WO 02/054906 A1, there are only limited design possibilities since use is made of a mold core which is removed following the injection-molding operation, as a result of which the shaping is restricted to essentially cylindrical geometries. In particular, it is only possible to produce toothbrushes with a straight neck region, in order to allow the components to be pushed in from the rear.
WO 01/28452 A1 describes the production of a toothbrush by injection molding with two or more components. A vibration arrangement, connecting lines and further electronic components are positioned as a unit here in a molding injection molded from a first material component, and are then encapsulated by the second material component—or by the further material components—although there is no need for full encapsulation here. Some parts may be exposed, as a result of which it is possible to achieve an aesthetic effect. No further details relating to the injection-molding process or to the material components are given in this document.